BBC
by zennone
Summary: When the Black Beast died. A Murakumo was found and that it was another beast. OC story!
1. BBC-P:BBC

Prologue: BBC

Tager walked thru the remains of a ruin looking for a unit, or so Kokonoe says. The "unit" was found where the black beast died. It was brought into testing and the unit acted like a Murakumo unit and was much more… advance. But, there was a meager problem with it. It rebelled. Several times the Unit would deny the order, shut down the system, resist and fight back. Because of it, it created an explosion that was marked of as an accident.

Kokonoe was in a way, desperate. She knew that Tager wouldn't be enough to defeat Terumi, but she ended up on that fill witch held onto such information. As she was actually interested in the unit, she send Tager to retrieve it. If it was useful she would use it, if it wasn't, it would be destroyed. The strange thing of the unit is that the fill had an initial. It was BBC. Its meaning was still unknown. But there was one thing the fill had valuable inside. It was the fact that the unit was said to be extremely powerful.

Tager continued to walk down the ruins still trying to find the unit. Until he's sensors tracked on to something. "What's this?" The energy emanating from the source was enormous. "It should be this way." He walked where he's sensor's sensed the energy, to find a large pile of rubble with multiple pitch black swords stinking out.

"It seems to be from coming here." Tager lifted he's hand and brought it down crashing into the rubles creating a hole's in the rubles then brought it out taking out a chunk of ruble out. Then he repeated the processes until he saw something. "What's this?" It was a black gauntlet with the same feature's that he had except that the fingers resemble like claws.

"Seems that I have found it." Tager grabbed the hand and slowly pulled it out of the ruble to keep it from receiving possibly more damage. After half of the unit was revealed, it in a way shocked Tager. It was a Murakumo unit. It had silver hair, and a visor that was off, that had horn like features. It whore a black suit. He then continued after the revelation to see that her leg's where covered in armor that was black with red strips until her legs that looked like metallic boots until the toughs that seemed like claws as well.

The unit was, damaged badly. There were several cut's all over the unit, and it seemed completely dead if it wasn't for the huge amount of energy being released. Tager picked the unit up making sure that he's strength would not ending up squashing it. After the unit was in both he's hands. He was going to come back for the blades as they seemed to be one of the weapons of the unit until. They moved. The blades flew out and surrounded Tager that was going to defend himself if needed to, but the blades did not attack him. They simply surrounded him.

He looked back at the unit to see its visor having a singular red eye appear. The unit's eye slowly turned towards Tager. When the eye met he's, she brought her hand up and opened the shell on her palm releasing a black blade that she trusted into Tager's arm faster than he could react. "W-what?! What the …!" Tager's firewall fell almost instantly and all he's memory was being seen almost instantly as well, and all of he's mission order where seen. "How?!" He was shocked. The firewall brook instantly and all of he's memory and mission order and list where seen.

"P-please…" Tager looked at the unit that hacked him instantly. "D-don't bring me… P-please don't b-bring me back… please don't bring me back to them…" Tager couldn't believe it. The unit had feelings. It could almost pass of as a human if it wasn't for her clothing. "I'm sorry but I can't. I have order's to bring you back." Tager could not disobey even if he wanted to. The unit's red suddenly turned off and the swords fell down. He hoists the unit on he's back before taking the swords on the floor, then he turned around and walked towards the exit.

After several minute's he finally had contact. "Kokonoe!" Tager shouted out loud as he could hear Kokonoe's voice behind the communicator.

"Tager, I finally got you back. So, did you get the unit?" Kokonoe ask as soon as he shouted.

"Yes. Target has been secured." He replied.

"Ok, bring it back so I can work on it already." Kokonoe said before turning of the communicator making Tager sigh.

END

**I was thinking of this for a god damn long time and now I finally done it so please do review. And I will and might stop a few of my other fanfiction except Persona tail so don't worry.**


	2. BBC-C1:F

Chapter 1: Feelings

"Damn it!" Kokonoe cursed once more as the unit rebelled once more during the procedure of eliminating her memory as it would be easier to control her. When she received the unit from Tager, he explained that the unit had emotions. She thought he was joking, but after the number of time that the unit spoke and rebelled, she knew it wasn't a joke. So she had hoped that by eliminating her memory's and emotion she could control it. But the unit as well rebelled itch time.

"Professor Kokonoe." A scientist called out her name behind her.

She turned around clearly not in her good mood. "What?!" She shouted at him.

"Um-hu-y-yes." Scientist was scared and he kept stuttering for a few seconds before recomposing. "We've just finished repairing the unit's weapon and have already tasted it with the power out pout of each." He said making Kokonoe's eye brow lift slightly. "The weapons only react to the unit's and none other but we were able to tell the amount of energy that would be used and the numbers are… high." The scientist said before handing out a shit of paper with the reports.

Kokonoe grabbed the shit and read thru. She filled her mouth wide open for several reasons. "We've discovered as well the supposedly amount of energy released from the unit. It could fight though to though with somebody that uses an Azure Grimoir or the Blazblue even." Now she definitely needed the unit. With it maybe she could kill Terumi.

"But…" she knew even with it she would be able to control it. "Just when I need it to work it doesn't." She really didn't know if she had good luck or bad.

"Professor Kokonoe, may I stat my opinion?" The scientist asked.

Kokonoe sighted before replying. "Yeah go ahead."

"We could possibly "talk" to the unit." The scientist said making Kokonoe wander what he meant. "If what Tager said is true, then we could discus with it." As much as it was stupid, it was somehow smart. If the unit accepted then there would not be any problem. But if she refuse there's nothing to do and if she fights back when released might cause an explosion. Kokonoe stayed silent for a moment thinking of the risks.

"Fine. Let's do it." Kokonoe said unsure of her choice.

**Several minutes later.**

Kokonoe waited for the unit to arrive in her lab. Then she heard somebody knocking on her door. "Come in." She said and the scientist that she had met was standing next to a girl with silver hair waist level hair, red crimson eyes and white skin wearing a white dress. "It's about damn time." She said making the scientist sweat a little. "Who's she?" She asked as she remember she wanted the unit not a girl.

"Nanael please wait a moment." The scientist said before walking towards Kokonoe. "Kokonoe she's here." The scientist said.

"That girl?" Kokonoe asked.

"She's the unit." Kokonoe eye slightly widen. "She's… very human like. She has as much emotions as a normal person." Those words alone shocked Kokonoe. A human with as much emotion as a human was unheard of. "Please excuse me. I'll leave you two. Once you've finish. I'll be outside." The scientist said before leaving the room.

"You must be Professor Kokonoe?" kokonoe looked at the human like unit. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Nanael" Kokonoe fell as if her brain was melting. A Murakumo unit with her own name! "Um they said that you wanted to talk about something so they stop those painful experiments. So please accept my gratitude for making them stop even if it's just a moment." Now Kokonoe felt some regrets. "May I know what you wished to talk about?" She ask making Kokonoe snap back together.

Kokonoe had two choices. Tell her out strait or indirectly. "I want you to kill somebody." She endd up telling her strait forward as she did not much care as long as she gets her revenge. After what seems like an eternity there was finally a response.

Nanael brought her hands together before talking. "I'll do it!" She said filled confidence making Kokonoes smirk. "But on one condition." Kokonoes smirk immediately disappeared. "You have to help me found two people." Kokonoe again had a smirk appear on her face. Because how hard is it to find a person with the power of science.

"Sure." Kokonoe said with a smile. "But give me some description at least." She said.

"One of them is man that has white spiky, short hair, one green eye and one red eye." Kokonoe felt a knife being stabbed into her skull. "And the other that a woman that has an eye patch, a red eye and as well white hair." Kokonoe felt a hammer hitting the hilt of the knife making it enter deeper in the skull.

_"Ragna the Bloodedge and Nu (V-13)!"_ Kokonoe mentally shouted. It did not take an idiot to find that out for Kokonoe, considering that Ragna Is wanted, but for NU it would have been a problem considering that she's an unknown Murakumo unit. But there was a problem Nu was dead. _"But she ask to find them so saying yes woudn't be a problem. I just have to send her in places where Ragna isn't." _Kokonoe thought to herself asshe was not lying. "Sure." Kokonoe said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Nanael said happily. "I'll be returning to that man." She said walking towards the Exit.

"Wait." Kokonoes said making Nanael stop. "Why do you want to find them?" Kokonoes could not think of any reason for why she would want to find them.

"To be with them again…" Kokonoe lifted an eyebrow. "To laugh, smile, enjoy… I want to be together with them again… For those reasons…" Nanael said before leaving the room.

Kokonoe could only wander what relationship she had with them considering she a century old and that they have never met.

END


End file.
